


For You My Dear? Anything.

by UnfriendlyBlackThottie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Are y’all still heartbroken over infinity war, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But also occasional WOC descriptions, Captain America - Freeform, Cap’s beard deserves its own fandom, Cause I sure am, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Doggy Style, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I digress - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not so secret crush, Oh, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky but not really, This might become a series, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, almost forgot, bucky is an actual God, handjobs, honorable mention: cheap drinks & hot wings, i have a thing for making food important in my fics lol, i mean Gahdamn, it only makes him hotter, roswell mention, slight choking kink, steve is a precious bean, such a good show, we STAN, we need new fics til endgame, wet dreams, who remembers Roswell, woot!, you will deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBlackThottie/pseuds/UnfriendlyBlackThottie
Summary: Cap had a beard.Cap had a GLORIOUS beard.Cap had a panty disintegrating beard and that God awful star spangly outfit had been replaced by an astonishingly hot less star spangly outfit and THEN they had replaced THAT with something he referred to as ‘the blue number’ and holy shit you were going to die ...You had survived 3 whole months in the tower without so much as an awkward bump or lingering stare.They liked you. You were professional, reliable and charming without being overbearing.You were fucking killing it.Naturally something disastrous was just around the corner.His name was Bucky Barnes.





	For You My Dear? Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t updated in ages.
> 
> Let’s try this again....

Cap had a beard.

Cap had a GLORIOUS beard.

Cap had a panty disintegrating beard and that God awful star spangly outfit had been replaced by an astonishingly hot less star spangly outfit and THEN they had replaced THAT with something he referred to as ‘the blue number’ and holy shit you were going to die.

How was anyone supposed to focus in training with his big ass forearms just ..... OUT like that.

What was his hair doing?

He needed to get it cut.

For the sake of your training and your vagina he needed a god damn haircut.

But the universe was cruel so he didn’t get one. And some days he had his WHOLE arm on display. And some days there were shorts or... good lord... the joggers. And you were SURE you were dying because he was THAT good looking and you were THAT touch starved but maaaaan did you play it cool.

You had survived 3 whole months in the tower without so much as an awkward bump or lingering stare.

They liked you. You were professional, reliable and charming without being overbearing.

You were fucking killing it.

Naturally something disastrous was just around the corner.

His name was Bucky Barnes.

—————

Cap was enough of a distraction on his own.

You had literally stopped wearing panties opting for black leggings or sweats instead because you were tired of your undergarments sticking to your pussy every time the man spoke two words to you.

But Buck and that metal arm? HAJAJHSHSHS. Translation: Fuck me now please, thanks!

It didn’t help that he was quite literally the strong, silent type. Somehow he was always around to reach past you and grab the coffee creamer you couldn’t quite reach as he placed a hand on the small of your back or lift the sofa whenever your favorite book slid too far underneath it to reach. Whenever you said thank you he replied, ‘for you my dear? Anything.’ And if that wasn’t the cutest shit ever, welp. You didn’t know what was.

Your appreciation for his quiet chivalry was only heightened by the fact that you thoroughly enjoyed watching his muscles flex when he did, well, basically anything. You could probably get off watching the man sleep. You discussed this possibility in great detail with Wanda and Nat since you had already let the young but powerful mutant inside your head and the badass sex goddess was always giving you flirty advice you never took.

As if the boys looks and personalities coupled with the girls teasing wasn’t stressful enough, Cap and Bucky had the audacity to train together. Regularly. Like how dare you both be fine as wine and always in close proximity to one another. How’s a girl supposed to function?!

But function you did. In fact, You functioned quite well. Always ~~eager~~ happy to join them for a morning run, debriefing or sparring session. Something they were beginning to notice. ~~~~

* * *

~~~~But you were just happy to be there.

So much so you didn’t think anything of it when they started showing up for your morning runs shirtless or inviting you to hang out after Avenging hours for things like hot wings and karaoke. You were less reserved then. Challenging them to eating competitions and letting your hair down both literally and figuratively. They noticed that too.

——————————————————

After a particularly daunting series of bi coastal missions the boys hadn’t seen you in a couple weeks. They kept getting teamed up with Sam while you, Natasha and Wanda had been kicking ass as a trio as well. Apparently you made a good one. Unbeknownst to you, the boys were anxious about getting you alone again and settled on inviting you to your usual pool spot for all you can eat wings and $3 shots when you all got back to the tower.

Except you were tired as hell and refused to leave your room.

You had no idea how they were even standing let alone making plans to go out (oh right. That nifty super Soldier serum!) but you’d be damned if you let them convince you to gorge on hot wings and get shit faced tonight of all nights. Especially since you had already started pre gaming at home to destress. You would have zero self control and a non existent filter and THAT would be a recipe for disaster. But they insisted.

‘So you’re not gonna come out drinking with us ‘cause you’re already drinking?’ Bucky chuckled into the phone. ‘Does that make any sense?’ At this point you had been refusing to open your door to them for 20 minutes. They were sitting in the kitchen of the tower biding their time while Bucky threw that 40’s charm and that phone sex operator voice into overdrive.

‘I juuuuust…’ you trailed off. You were 3 shots and a wine cooler in and you were feeling buzzed. ‘Listen. Bad things will happen. Very bad things Buck,’ you insisted. ‘I’m counting on it doll,’ was his reply. His voice had dropped an octave and you could hear the sly smile playing on his lips. You couldn’t be sure if it was the liquor or your longstanding crush on the boys or both but you could swear your pussy was screaming at you. And she was really pissed. Like, bitch if you don’t open that god damn door!

You must have made a funny sound in response to Bucky’s flirting because when you shook your head to focus you could hear him chuckling on the other end of the phone. ‘I don’t wanna ruin your night Buck. I don’t want you and Stevie to have to take care of me. Today fucking sucked.’ ‘We wouldn’t mind taking care of our best girl. It’s kind of our job, no?’ He was sweet as hell but you didn’t want to be their responsibility for the night. Before you could object you heard the phone fall, then some rustling, then Steve’s distinctively deep voice mumbling something, then more of Bucky’s chuckling as the receiver was picked up again.

‘Hey doll, don’t listen to him. We wouldn’t mind taking care of you BUT I know you don’t NEED us to. We just wanna see you.’ UGH he was so precious. And your tips on how to be a gentlemen without being a chauvinist poop head were clearly working. ’Could you feel me about to flip out on him?’ You both had a chuckle at that. You could hear Bucky in the background yelling, ‘Hey I didn’t mean it like that babe! You could kick my ass if you wanted to!’

You could feel the smile on your face widening to drunken proportions but you knew you were gonna hang out with them in the end. You could trust them not to try anything without your permission and you were honestly kind of bummed you weren’t in your right mind since Buck was being all flirty and stuff. What was that about? You pushed the thought out of your mind determined to sober up so you could spend the night with your Brooklyn boys. But not like that! You had convinced yourself a long time ago you weren’t that lucky.

‘Alright here’s the deal bitches,’ you declared as you walked into the kitchen, surprising the boys in your oversized tee and boy shorts as Bucky hung up his phone wondering how he hadn’t heard your door open. You had kinda forgotten what you had on and your blush surely matched Steve’s. Thank God the rest of the team was probably comatose after their missions. Bucky looked like he was going to eat you alive but you blamed your perception on the liquor. ‘I’m already pretty drunk so I don’t wanna go out but I wanna hang out with you guys. So you’re gonna go get hot wings. Like a LOT of hot wings. And then you’re gonna come back to my room. Yes?’ ‘For you my dear? Anything.’ was Bucky’s reply as he stood up from his seat. Steve’s shy smile was accompanied by a nod as he followed Bucky toward the elevator. You pinched his butt and ran toward your room as they made their way down the hallway because WHY NOT but also cause you were saucy as fuck. Aaaaand you probably needed to apologize as soon as they came back. UGH. SOBER UP BITCH.

You took a shower and finally used those ‘soothing bath tablet’ things Wanda had gifted you for Christmas, convinced the spearmint scented disc quickly melting at the edge of the tub was actually Jesus in the form of essential oil because HELLO EFFERVESCENCE you were quickly sobering up and kinda wanted to punch yourself in the face for touching Cap’s butt. Consent was for boys too.

You must have lost track of the time because the guys were knocking on your door as you failed miserably at drying your thick hair and quickly pulled on a baby tee and some shorts.

You opened the door with a quick ‘be right back, make yourselves comfortable!’ and ran back into the bathroom too quickly to see the desire in their expressions when they saw your pajamas. You hadn’t put on lotion yet. Ash was a cardinal sin.

When you came back into your room the guys had set up all your food and were flipping through movies on Netflix.

‘Awww Look at my old geezers navigating modern day streaming services. Mama’s so proud!’ you teased as you plopped down next to Cap and stole one of his hot wings even though you had your own. His blush was back. ‘Sorry for pinching your butt.’ Your blush matched his again. ‘I didn’t mind,’ was his reply and you *audibly* choked on your piece of chicken. You watched him try to hold back a smirk while Bucky shook his head from across the room. ‘You guys are fucking ridiculous,’ he laughed. You looked up from the carton of food in your lap to eye him suspiciously. ‘What?’ was your reply with a mouthful of chicken. He rolled his eyes in response and settled on a show instead of a movie with a smirk. ‘You fuckers gonna join me or what?’

You all got comfy on the bed, grocery bags underneath your food (for anti-sauce protection of course) while the episode started playing. You immediately recognized the theme song. ‘You watch Roswell?’ You asked Bucky, half shocked, half impressed. ‘Well yeah. You had us add it to Stevie’s list and I made one of my own too. It’s pretty good. They’re kids outta their time and place kinda like we are. And it kinda reminds me of the pictures Stevie’s mom used to watch. Y’know, drama and all that.’ You nodded in approval licking lemon pepper sauce off your fingers. ‘Plussss,’ he added, ‘I REALLY like this episode.’ You hummed along with the end of the theme song happy to be sober enough to enjoy your boys and nearly choked *yet again* when you realized what episode was playing. ‘You ok?’ You knew Bucky was talking to you even though he was smiling down at his plate.

‘Yeah I’m just warm.’ You quickly left your spot between the boys on the bed to discard your garbage from dinner, refrigerate the leftovers and wash your hands. Then you spent a much longer than necessary amount of time in the bathroom so you could avoid the steamy make out session you knew was playing.

Too bad for you the show had been paused.

It was Season 1 episode 16 of this random show you thought no one watched but you. Yeah you had mentioned it to them in passing but What were the odds they would find the freakiest scene you happened to have on repeat to watch with you, in YOUR room? And why were they acting all squirrelly? You tried and failed miserably to slow your quickening heart rate but you snuggled back in between the boys all the same.

‘Took you so long, darlin?’ Asked Bucky knowingly. ‘Just washed up real quick.’ ‘But you just took a shower before we got back.’ There was that grin again. ‘Just turn the tv back on punk,’ you quipped, hoping he’d drop it. He smiled a knowing smile and pressed play.

The main character walked into the restaurant to talk to his ex. They ended up in the Diner’s small kitchen together. She ended up on a counter top with him standing between her legs. You were trying REALLY hard to keep your arousal at bay. You had seen this scene a hundred times but it always did something to you. You squeezed your thighs together and cleared your throat. ‘Anybody want a drink?’ You said popping up from the bed yet again. This time Cap was the one grinning. ‘I’ll take one of those wine cooler things,’ answered Buck. Cap followed up with a smiling ‘me too.’ You rolled your eyes.

‘You guys can’t even get drunk. What’s the point?’ You asked curiously. ‘Can’t let you drink alone doll face’ was Cap’s reply. ‘Who said I’m still drinking?’

‘Why are you so nervous about drinking with us, hmm?’

‘Who wants to be drunk by themselves?!’

‘Mmm. And that’s the only reason?’

‘What other reason would there be Buck?’ You could feel the hairs on your neck standing up as goosebumps broke out on your arms and your nipples hardened.

‘I don’t know doll. Hey Stevie can you think of a reason she might not wanna drink with us or lay next to us and watch steamy love scenes?’

Steve chuckled but stopped abruptly when you shot him a look holding his hands up in surrender.

‘Hey Shut up! I got up cause I was thirsty!’ You pulled a sweater and a pair of leggings out of your drawer and changed into them since your liquid courage had worn off and the stupid outfit you had on wasn’t helping hide your arousal in the least.

Were the guys really attracted to you or were you just the latest fangirl turned Avenger they would have their way with? How many recruits had they slept with? Was this a regular thing for them? After all they were famous and wildly attractive, plus Bucky had made huge progress with his recovery and they’d both come a long way in terms of cutting lose and enjoying the times they lived in. What if you were some weird experiment? You let your mind wander and your anxiety take hold long enough to quell your sexual frustration for the moment.

When you returned the boys had each removed their shoes and a layer of clothing up top leaving Cap bare chested and Buck in a tight Henley. But you would not be seduced. Not until you knew their true intentions. You couldn’t help the whimper that fell from your throat when you saw them though. Cap smirked and licked his lips but made no mention of it.

‘We’re gonna crash if it’s ok doll’ Buck explained. It’s pretty late and I think I’m gonna fall into a food coma soon.’

‘Of course my boys can crash. Even when they misbehave,’ you joked assuming the flirting was dying down for the night. How wrong you were.

‘Speaking of misbehaving,’ said a now shirtless and handsome as ever Cap, from your fucking BED, ‘what *bad things* were you referring to earlier?’

‘Bad things?’ You were the Queen of playing dumb. You were not about to admit SHIT.

‘Yeah. On the phone with Buck earlier you said bad things would happen tonight if we all went out together since you had been drinking. Was just wondering what you meant.’ Cap shrugged as he finished his thought but this was the first time you saw him embodying the sex God you already saw him as and you were having slight trouble breathing properly. You quickly blurted out a cover story.

‘You know, the usual. I might have puked in your shoes or something,’ you said crawling in bed next to him, resisting the urge to dance your fingers around his pecs and trace the lines with your tongue. Bucky climbed into bed behind you and the heat pooled between your legs yet again but at least now it would just stick to the leggings and not be visible through your cotton shorts. You reached over Steve to turn off your bedside lamp and your entire upper body slid across his smooth pecs and arms.

You accidentally sighed ‘Jesus’ because, well. Jesus. Bucky’s crotch was on your ass and Steve’s massive arms were crossed behind his head so you could lay on his chest and basically it was only the sheer power of your will keeping you from straddling him or grinding your ass into Bucky’s groin.

You hoped sleep would come quickly. As you drifted off to sleep you could swear you heard that episode of Roswell start up again.

——————-

You were half asleep but somewhat alert a couple hours later when you woke to the sound of a moan. It took you a minute to realize it came from your own mouth. Upon looking down you realized your hand was in your leggings and you were soaking wet. Fuck.

You needed to get off after all the pent up sexual frustration from the day and your body must have gone into overdrive while you were sleeping. You had vague recollections of some pretty racy dreams but you fantasized about the boys all the time so you couldn’t really keep track.

You stole a glance at Cap next to you and audibly gasped when you saw the tent in his pants. Was he awake? Did he hear you? How long had you been touching yourself? Your legs began to shake in anticipation of release and you bit your lip but failed to stifle the moan that fell from it.

‘Doll face.’

Your head whipped around to see Bucky standing at your fridge. He must have been getting a drink or something. Perfect fucking timing.

‘I.. um,’ was all you could manage as you slipped your hand out of your bottoms.

‘Honey,’ Bucky drawled, eyes locked on where your hand had just been, ‘Why don’t you just let us take care of you?’

‘Uhh ... what?’

‘You’ve been crushing on us for months. The feeling is mutual. And we’ve been alive way too long to be restricted by antiquated rules about love and relationships. So there’s no need to choose.’

You shivered at the thought and put your hands over your face in exasperation. He was saying everything you wanted to hear but part of you still felt like it was too good to be true. You felt your hands being gently moved from your face and realized Bucky hadn’t come back to bed yet. Steve WAS awake.

‘I heard you in your sleep. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable so I closed my eyes when you woke up. But I.... I’d really like to help you out with that,’ he said as he placed a hand gently over your soaking mound. You moaned at the slight friction and felt breath on your neck in response. You opened your eyes to find Cap’s face dangerously close to yours. ‘I promise this isn’t just two friends trying to dupe a pretty lady. We’ve liked you since you got here. We didn’t want to come on too strong and we weren’t sure at first but Wanda and Nat may have given us a heads up about your crush … and your favorite TV show,’ he said with a bashful smirk.

‘Dude shut up and kiss her already or I’m gonna beat you to it,’ Bucky demanded as he sauntered over with a tray of ice. You bit your lip at the sight of him.

‘Hey pretty lady.’

‘Hey.’

‘Tell us now if you don’t want this,’ he spoke, stoking the butterflies fluttering in your belly as he gently moved a Loc from your forehead to behind your ear and placed his metal hand at the base of your neck, eyes full of promise, and began to gently squeeze as he moved upward toward your throat.

Your quivering legs fell open of their own accord as you whispered ‘I want it.’

‘Thank God’ barely made it out of Steve’s mouth before he was on you. Bucky moved his hand just in time for Cap to place The softest lips you’ve ever felt on your collarbone at the same time long, thick fingers caressed your folds through your leggings. He worked his way slowly toward your lips and it didn’t take long for you both to deepen the kiss and you to tangle your hands in his long, gorgeous hair.

It felt like a dream. Cap’s shirt was already off so you took advantage of all the skin exposed to you, scratching down his back and massaging him arms. When you sucked his bottom lip into your mouth he groaned and pulled away slightly. ‘Can I take these off?’ He was slightly tugging at your leggings. You nodded nervously as Cap chewed his bottom lip and slowly, seductively removed each leg from the tight material as well as the fuzzy socks on each foot.

As Cap repositioned himself on his knees next to the bed he shook his head and chuckled quietly. You were shaking like a leaf. ‘Are you nervous or really turned on right now?’ He asked, still oozing sex, but with concern written on his face as well. ‘Both,’ was your quiet reply. ‘Don’t be Doll.’ Said Bucky, who you hadn’t realized had removed his shirt, pants and socks while you were making out with Cap. ‘Nervous I mean,’ he finished with a smirk. Your breath caught in your throat. He was fucking gorgeous. While Cap repositioned you so your legs hung off the bed and over his shoulders, Bucky crawled on the bed behind you, legs on either side of you and gently coaxed you backward until your top half was laying on top of his.

‘She smells fucking delicious,’ fell out of Cap’s mouth as he spread your lower lips open and you could have cum from the sound of his voice and his newfound filth alone. He locked eyes with yours as he licked a soft stripe from your dripping pussy to your throbbing clit with the very tip of his tongue. ‘And she tastes even better.’ You didn’t mean to make the ungodly sound you did but you couldn’t help it. Bucky’s chuckle rumbled through you as he wrapped his arms around you and began to massage your breasts. ‘I don’t think she’s used to hearing you talk like that Stevie.’ You made that sound you wished you wouldn’t make again. ‘I think she likes it.’ You twisted your top half suddenly, wrapped one hand around Bucky’s neck and the other around Cap’s head and kissed the former winter soldier like your life depended on it while the golden boy went to town on your needy cunt.

He started off with slow, light, kitten licks around your labia and on your swollen clit, alternating to sucking on your pussy when you started to compliment his movements with your own. Bucky’s hands pinched and pulled your nipples, caressed your stomach and rubbed the sides of your ass he could reach while his tongue assaulted your neck and mouth when you weren’t turned toward Cap devouring your pussy.

It felt so fucking good. You could have cum just like that but the ever over achieving Captain had to go for gold. Your eyes were closed by this point so it caught you by surprise when the first thick digit slipped effortlessly into you with a distinct sloshing sound.

‘Damn you’re fucking dripping babe,’ Was almost drowned out by the guttural moan you let out. Almost. But you heard that shit. And it had you using Bucky’s leg as leverage to grind on Mr. Red, White and Blue’s finger and tongue before he even got a chance to add a second one. As your walls began to clench around Cap’s digit, he bit his bottom lip and shared a look with Bucky that made the metal armed sex pot grind his rock hard erection into your back and suck furiously at your neck between open mouthed kisses. You were soooo close.

He quickly shifted to the side of you to get his metal hand around your throat. His repositioning had you laying fully on the bed, Cap feasting on your pussy and taking the opportunity to add two more fingers to your quivering heat while Bucky positioned himself with one leg on each side of your abdomen, Rock hard erection in his flesh hand and your throat in his metal one as he stroked himself languidly. You came violently and suddenly, legs shaking uncontrollably, Buck’s beautiful cock in full view, one hand full of Cap’s hair.

He did not let up and you actually had to kick the insanely strong super Soldier away from your bottom half in order to catch your breath. He chuckled smugly as he watched you try to calm your body down but with Bucky straddled on top of you stroking himself, chewing that plump bottom lip, metal fingers still caressing your throat, it was impossible.

You urged him higher up on the bed and over your body and sat up on your elbows so you could line his cock up with your mouth. You licked the tip a couple times playfully eliciting a sharp hissing sound from Bucky, and then paused and peeked behind him much to his chagrin. ‘Get over here Soldier,’ you coaxed Cap back into action, spreading your legs and arching your back in an unmistakable act of submission and invitation. The groan that erupted from his throat had you biting your lip before taking Bucky’s whole cock into your mouth suddenly. The high pitched moan you stole from him made you even wetter if that was humanly possible and it didn’t help that Cap kept cursing within earshot. A breathy ‘fuck’ reverberated in your ears as he removed his pants and boxers. Your eyes were closed, focused on sucking Bucky’s soul from his body, until you felt Cap’s smooth, warm, wide head at your entrance. You were getting really tired of whimpering but you couldn’t help it. As Cap teased your entrance, coating himself with your slick, you deep throated Buck with renewed vigor, allowing him to fuck your face with abandon, metal hand full of your hair, flesh hand under your chin forcing you to keep eye contact.

Bucky slowed his pace as he noticed your eyes watering, saliva dripping from each side of your mouth. He removed himself completely from your mouth with a pop and offered you his balls to lick which you did with glee, glad to be able to breathe again. You realized all too late that he only removed himself from your mouth so he could hear you moan when Steve slid his thick cock into your soaking wet pussy. You threw your head back as he filled you up little by little, making sure not to hurt you, pushing in a little further each time and Buck used his flesh hand to lightly choke you while he finished himself off, relishing In the new sensation of cool, smooth metal on his rock hard erection.

‘Let’s go Stevie, she looks too good to hold out,’ urged Bucky as he removed his hand from your neck to pinch and slap your nipples while jerking it furiously.

Steve felt amazing but he was taking it way slower than you wanted and somehow Bucky could tell. He locked eyes with you, smiled a sinister smile and then came suddenly all over your stomach and chest with the sexiest groan you’d ever heard. Hearing him cum must have snapped something in Steve because he started fucking you in earnest after that. ‘There you go Stevie, give her what she wants. Don’t be shy,’ was Bucky’s reply to Cap’s newfound vigor. Steve felt you clench around him and realized Buck was right. ‘Get outta the way so I can see her face punk,’ he grunted and pushed Bucky off your torso. He fell to the side with a chuckle, quickly wiping your torso with part of the bedsheets, then laying beside you to kiss and caress you and offer the sweetest praise.

‘Look at you taking Steve’s big cock like the slut you are.’

‘Just letting that cock fill you up while I play with these perfect tits.’

‘What a good girl.’

‘You gonna cum for us?’

‘I hope not babe. We’re just getting started.’

You could tell Bucky’s voice was getting Steve off as much as it was you and watching them react to each other was driving you insane. You began to pinch your nipples along with Bucky and grind your pussy into Cap’s thick cock with abandon, chasing your release and determined to make Cap feel as good as you did and then let Bucky use your pussy any way he liked.

Cap began to snap his hips into your sopping wet heat impossibly faster and harder, lifting your hips from the bed altogether as you wrapped your legs around his back and he caressed the small of yours and pounded into you. At that point you were a goner. You came with a shout, shivering uncontrollably once again as he joined you in ecstasy, emptying himself onto the soft curls at the apex of your thick thighs. Bucky was ready with a warm rag this time. Damn that boy was good.

For a while Steve just stared at you bashfully. He had fucked your brains out but here he was pulling off ‘cute’ once again. You giggled and pulled him in for a sensual kiss. Then you turned and shared just as passionate a kiss with Bucky.

Then you got a brilliant idea.

‘Can we try something?’ You asked timidly. ‘For you my dear? Anything,’ was Bucky’s smooth reply. With that you took Steve by the hand and guided him onto the bed. Then you nudged Bucky toward the edge as you turned your back to him.

Your ass grazed his already hardening cock and he helped himself to a handful. Steve fell over, the big lug, and you giggled as you led him toward the center of the bed. ‘On your knees Captain,’ you ordered, and you could see the indentations he was leaving in his bottom lip with his teeth. With Steve’s cock lined up with your mouth, you arched your back more than was comfortable, (because fuck it, you had something to prove!) and began to rub your still slick folds on Bucky’s thick erection.

Loving the way they were both touching you in anticipation, you played with them a bit, grazing Steve’s thighs and beautifully sculpted abs with your nails and grinding and shaking your ass on Bucky until you finally turned to him and said, ‘You ready?’ He shook his head as if he had no idea what he was gonna do with you and smiled that devilish smile one last time. ‘Whaddaya want me to do babe?’ He asked, as he tapped your ass lightly. You liked it. He continued.

‘Hmm?’

*tap*

‘I gotta hear you say it.’

*TAP*

‘I’ll do whatever you want.’

*slap*

‘I just gotta hear it.’

*SLAP*

‘Mmm please fuck me!’ You moaned, shocked by how much having your ass slapped was turning you on.

‘And what do you want Stevie?’ He asked locking eyes with the Captain.

Somehow he seemed taller, bigger, and ever sexier in your new position. When he didn’t speak, and simply guided your chin toward his thick, hard cock, you whimpered as you took him in and Bucky slid inside you simultaneously.

Buck was even thicker than Steve and wasted no time pounding you into oblivion while Steve watched you almost reverentially, caressing your hair and face while you slowly took him in, and out, and in again. The slapping sound you and Bucky were making and your guttural moans mixed with Bucky’s panting eventually took Steve out of his own reverie. That’s when he noticed how good your ass looked bouncing on Bucky’s cock. When he moaned ‘oh my God’ and placed his hands on either side of your head to tangle in your hair Bucky locked eyes with him and pinned your arms behind your back. You were literally being held up by Steve’s cock in your throat. And you loved it.

If your mouth hadn’t been full of Steve they would have heard you screaming. But it was. So they relished in the gargling sound you were making as you deep throated him instead. You could tell he was close and you were determined to let him finish in your mouth but W H E W he was a big boy. He seemed to notice your distress and removed himself from the warm wetness of your lips with a pop. Refusing to disappoint, you snatched one arm from Bucky as you fell forward and began to jerk Steve furiously. Now that you had some control of your limbs you held yourself up with the other arm and used the leverage to counter Bucky’s movements and throw it back on him. Now he was the one saying ‘oh my God.’ Cap grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you backwards into a ravenous kiss as he shot white hot ropes of cum all over your hand with a groan. The sight and sound of him reaching his peak had you clenching on Bucky’s cock and then he was grunting and spraying his seed all over your beautiful backside.

This time he used a pillowcase to wipe you and Steve down. As you fell into a puddle of bodies and blankets you started to giggle uncontrollably. Your super soldiers, sweaty and satiated, both looked at you with loving curiosity as you had a laughing fit.

Finally, Bucky asked.

‘What’s so funny babe?’

‘Nothing you’re just... You are SO doing my laundry!’ You giggled.

Steve just shook his head, a smile plastered to his face.

‘For you my dear? Anything.’


End file.
